Conviviendo con una rana
by Yami-neechan
Summary: Durante toda su vida no había conocido lo que era ser libre, correr libremente por un prado de hierba o sentir el agua de la lluvia cayendo sobre sí, aun siendo el príncipe siempre había estado dentro de las paredes del palacio, sin salir jamás, limitándose a conocer el mundo exterior mediante libros y relatos ahora, estaba dispuesto a todo para conocerlo. FF Yaoi (ChicoxChico)


Para quienes han visto esta historia en Amor Yaoi, no es plagio, _**Freelover**_y Yami-neechan son la misma persona, o sea yo, sólo que uso nombre diferentes, esta historia es yaoi, es decir, relación ChicoxChico, si no te gusta este género, permíteme decirte que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, historia ambientada en algo así como la edad media, con muchísimo surrealismo.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad absoluta de Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama es mía.

Se lamentan los posibles errores ortográficos.

* * *

Prólogo

Durante toda su vida no había conocido lo que era ser libre, lo que era correr libremente por un prado de hierba o sentir el agua de la lluvia cayendo sobre sí, aun siendo el príncipe siempre lo habían obligado a mantenerse dentro de las paredes del palacio, sin salir jamás, limitándose a conocer el mundo exterior mediante libros y relatos de los sirvientes del castillo, ahora, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conocerlo, incluso si eso significaba perder la libertad de amar.

-Viajarás al reino vecino del Norte, donde contraerás matrimonio con el príncipe, con el fin de formar una alianza para evitar un próximo ataque del reino del Este –le había ordenado su padre.

-Sí señor –respondió el cabizbajo, las órdenes de su padre eran absolutas, nada que él dijera o hiciera podía alterar la decisión del rey.

Sin embargo conforme se acercaba el día de su marcha, iba cambiando su perspectiva con respecto a su inminente y próximo matrimonio.

-¡Estoy feliz Lucy! ¡Feliz como nunca lo había estado! ¡Al fin saldré de este lugar! –le decía a una de sus sirvientas que se encontraba haciendo sus maletas mientras él saltaba en sus cama como un niño pequeño, el día antes de partir hacia el Norte.

-Cálmate Natsu, recuerda que mañana vas a casarte.

-Lo sé Luce, pero eso no evita que esté feliz, por primera vez saldré de aquí, y nada que pueda pasar mañana podrá opacar esa felicidad, por cierto ¿sabes algo de la persona con quien me voy a casar? Mi padre no ha querido decirme nada –preguntó curioso.

-Pues… según lo que escuché es muy guapo –le sonrió pícaramente, a lo que el chico se sonrojó– además de que es muy amable y carismático, pero Natsu, no me refería sólo a eso, mañana no sólo te casas, también atas tu vida a la de alguien, no tendrás la oportunidad de enamorarte nunca, y si, a pesar de todo lo que digan, él resulta ser un mala persona, vivirás infeliz para siempre.

-Yo sólo espero que mi príncipe no resulte ser una rana, quizá, incluso me enamoré de él.

-Créeme Natsu, que te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-Pero tú vienes conmigo, al igual que Erza, Wendy, Jellal, Lisanna y los demás ¿no?

-Sí, el rey ordena que nosotros vayamos contigo y permanezcamos allá.

-Mejor para mí

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, Lucy abandonó su actitud despreocupada.

-He terminado mi trabajo Alteza, ¿necesita algo más? –preguntó formal.

Una pelirroja se asomó por la puerta de la habitación– Ah Natsu, tu padre dice que es mejor que te duermas ya, porque mañana el carruaje sale temprano.

-Erza me sorprendiste –suspiró la rubia.

-Nos sabía que estabas aquí Lucy, pero vámonos, que el señorito tiene que dormir –dijo burlona.

-¡Erza!

-Lo siento Natsu, pero siempre me ha gustado reírme de ti.

-Qué mala Erza –la regaño Lucy.

-Buenas noches Natsu –se despidieron ambas mientras salían de la inmensa habitación.

-Hasta mañana chicas –respondió el pelirrosa metiéndose en su enorme cama.

Esa noche soñó nuevamente con el exterior, ha como él lo maginaba, además, soñó con unos ojos azul oscuro que lo cautivaban y lo dejaban fascinado, al alba se despertó sobresaltado y fue incapaz de volver a dormirse.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Vale la pena? Si quieren que continúe díganmelo en un hermoso review, sólo tienen que escribirlo en el cuadrito de abajo, son gratis y me alegran el día :)


End file.
